Problem: For what value of $n$ is $3^3-5=4^2+n$?
First, we simplify $3^3=3\cdot3\cdot3=27$, and $4^2=4\cdot4=16$. Subtracting $16$ from both sides, we find $n=27-5-16=\boxed{6}$.